1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for analyzing electromagnetic signals radiating from electronic systems. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a method and system for monitoring target electromagnetic signals using a near-isotropic antenna that includes a set of receiving surfaces arranged in a regular polyhedron.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic signals radiated by computer systems and/or other electronic systems can be used to characterize operating parameters of the electronic systems. However, these electromagnetic signals may be polarized, which can cause the signal received by an antenna to be very sensitive to the orientation of the antenna. In many situations, this orientation-based sensitivity may limit the ability to use the received signal to characterize parameters of the monitored electronic system.
Hence, what is needed is a method and system that characterizes a monitored electronic system by analyzing a target electromagnetic signal radiating from the monitored electronic system without the above-described problems.